


This is a PSA not a fic

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz





	This is a PSA not a fic

Hi peeps

I just started a gofundme to get a hysterectomy. You can donate directly [here](https://www.gofundme.com/1nuiu3v7w0) or reblog [this post](https://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/185472729795/click-here-to-support-hysterectomy-organized-by) to spread the word.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've been a bit swamped. I'm moving today, and I'm probably gonna start working a full-time job soon, and idk how much that will affect my free time. I appreciate your patience and I'll try to get some more writing done asap.

Thanks,  
Miri


End file.
